


Клуб "Абигайль"

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, London, Social Issues, Social Justice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Действуя по Договоренности, Азирафаэль и Кроули меняются местами. От Азирафаэля требуется вызвать немного возмущения в высшем обществе Британии. Ангел не сразу понимает, что его ждет.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Клуб "Абигайль"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Good Omens 2019.
> 
> Все совпадения с реальными людьми и событиями считать случайными.

— В общем, я почти все устроил, — завершил свой рассказ Кроули. — Дай мне отмашку, и все будет готово уже завтра.

— Спешить нельзя, — возразил Азирафаэль.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Слушай, но этот тип уже лет двадцать сидит и ждет, когда к нему явится прекрасноликий ангел, возьмет за жабры и принудит совершить хоть какое-нибудь доброе дело. Кстати, благотворительность — это же так просто. Выписал чек — и ты уже хороший человек и, может быть, в списках тех, кто попадет в Рай. А еще это дает такие возможности для ухода от налогов!

— Кроули!

— Что не так?

— Во-первых, не «этот тип», а мистер Фрэнсис Эрфан. Во-вторых, мы же договорились! В смысле, мы Договорились, — подчеркнул Азирафаэль. — Ты должен не искушать его, а помочь ему самостоятельно прийти к духовному исцелению. Нельзя заставить кого-то помогать бедным. Это будет неправильно. Желание открывать приюты для бездомных должно возникнуть у мистера Эрфана изнутри. В-третьих, Небеса не продают индульгенции. И чтобы я больше не слышал про неуплату налогов.

— Ясно, — кивнул Кроули. — Мне скучно, ангел. И я хочу домой.

На лице у него красовалось выражение «я самый несчастный демон в этом мире», и Азирафаэль заподозрил, что именно поэтому Кроули и убедил его установить Скайп на компьютере. Говорить с Кроули по обычному телефону было бы куда проще. Азирафаэль смягчился: в конце концов, это он попросил Кроули поехать в Штаты, чтобы зажечь искру добра в одном из самых безжалостных акул бизнеса с Уолл-Стрит. И все потому, что Азирафаэль не ощущал себя достаточно уверенно, когда находился в обществе подобных людей. Все у них шло как-то слишком быстро, и Азирафаэлю казалось, что он просто не успевает за ними.

— Я бесконечно благодарен тебе, Кроули, за то, что ради меня ты идешь на такие жертвы...

— Ладно-ладно, — оборвал его Кроули. — Не надо сентиментальности. Лучше расскажи, как идут дела в Лондоне. Ты сделал то, что я просил?

— Конечно!

— Ну и как они тебе?

— Замечательные люди, — честно ответил Азирафаэль. — Воспитанные, интеллигентные и культурные. Я же был в том клубе вчера. Провел там приятный вечер.

— Дай я угадаю. Все эти замечательные люди наперебой восхищались твоими познаниями в области истории и литературы.

Азирафаэль вспомнил леди В., с которой он вел дискуссию о Древнем Риме, и сэра Ч., с которым удалось поговорить о раннем христианстве и апокрифах, и леди Р., с которой он беседовал о Гете и Байроне. Кроме того, в клуб пришел и мистер Н., который так же, как и Азирафаэль, охотился за самыми редкими изданиями Священного Писания и других работ по теологии. Им было что обсудить!

— Они делали это искренне. Что же тут плохого?

— Ничего. Как тебе обстановка?

— Немного вызывающе на мой вкус, — признался Азирафаэль. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы интерьер был более традиционным и консервативным. И мне не совсем пришлась по душе музыка в некоторых помещениях. Нет, я прекрасно понимаю, что клуб должен привлекать и молодежь. К тому же, там ведь иногда появляются эти…

— … кинозвезды и популярные исполнители. Ты встретился с Ричардом?

— С управляющим клуба? Конечно, я же обещал.

На Азирафаэля тот молодой человек и вправду произвел самое лучшее впечатление. Ричард обладал изысканными манерами, носил костюмы с иголочки и двойную фамилию. В человеческих учебниках истории обе его фамилии упоминались очень часто, а читать книги Азирафаэль любил.

Как оказалось, читать книги любил и Ричард. Управляющий эксклюзивного лондонского клуба «Абигайль» прекрасно разбирался и в современной, и в классической, и в античной литературе. А еще он объездил весь мир и знал множество интересных, уважаемых людей.

И теперь, несмотря на данное Кроули обещание, Азирафаэль искренне жалел Ричарда.

Ведь Ад уже готовил тому ловушку.

***

По правде говоря, Азирафаэль не понимал плана Кроули до конца. Он вообще, если честно, плохо понимал, как Кроули работает, исполняя свои демонические обязанности.

Кроули не делал ничего, что полагалось бы настоящему демону. Он никогда не искушал добрых священников или честных политиков, объясняя это тем, что ему скучно заниматься одним человеком.

— А как же Ева? — спросил его однажды Азирафаэль.

Кроули смутился. Отпираться не стал и даже не стал говорить о том, что в тот раз вообще не понимал, что творит. Быстро нашелся и заявил, что это он, между прочим, вызвал изгнание всех людей из Рая.

— Мне нравятся массовые воздействия, — добавил Кроули. — Отключить связь, чтобы миллионы людей проклинали сетевых провайдеров. Или вот селфи. Чем не истинное зло?

На самом деле, все это Кроули тоже устраивал очень редко. А если Снизу приходили инструкции по соблазнению и искушению какого-нибудь порядочного человека, Кроули брал с собой Азирафаэля, чтобы тот в нужный момент расстраивал адские козни. И все оставались довольны.

Было кое-что еще, о чем знал только Азирафаэль и в чем демон никогда бы не признался в открытую: Кроули жалел людей. Иногда даже больше, чем это удавалось самому Азирафаэлю, и уж точно больше, чем полагалось падшему ангелу.

Поэтому сейчас, готовясь к разговору с Кроули в Скайпе, Азирафаэль все еще удивлялся, почему тот выбрал Ричарда и посетителей клуба «Абигайль» своей мишенью.

— Ну как там наш Ричард? — нетерпеливо спросил Кроули.

— С Ричардом все хорошо, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Вчера мы поужинали с ним в «Горинге», побеседовали о Диккенсе и Теккерее…

— Я так и знал. Что вы будете обсуждать Диккенса. Ричард согласился снова открыть клуб?

— Да. Только…

Азирафаэль замялся.

На ужине Ричард сразу сказал ему, что это не лучшая идея.

— Наш клуб был основан в шестидесятых, — начал рассказывать Ричард. — Абигайль — так звали супругу прежнего владельца. Конечно, я тогда еще не родился, но мне рассказывали, что она была настоящей леди. Это и привлекло в наш клуб не просто элиту Британии, а самых лучших ее представителей. Вы же в курсе, что у нас до сих пор бывают даже члены королевской семьи? И те, кого они считают друзьями. А это люди, определяющие политику нашей страны. Все те, кто имеет вес в обществе. Одним словом, высший свет.

— И если бы не финансовые сложности… — ввернул Азирафаэль.

— Я бы никогда не стал закрывать и открывать клуб заново. Но у нас правда не хватает денег. Конечно, нам нужен был рестарт, и когда ваш друг, мистер Энтони Кроули, предложил перенести клуб из одного здания в соседнее, прежний управляющий согласился. Мы должны идти в ногу со временем, и как бы ни были прекрасны шестидесятые, нам нельзя там застревать. К счастью, нам удалось выручить несколько миллионов фунтов на аукционе: мы продали мебель и картины. Это все история, учитывая, кто бывал в нашем клубе, и кто из кинодив старого Голливуда сидел на тех самых диванах. И все равно нам не хватает денег на то, чтобы сделать наше новое обиталище таким же исключительным и потрясающим воображение, как и прежнее.

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Это правда, что раньше годовое членство в клубе стоило всего пять гиней?

— Да, — признал Ричард. — Плата была символической. И этого не хватало, чтобы содержать «Абигайль». Прежний владелец вкладывал в клуб и собственные средства. Разумеется, ему помогали друзья. Если я повышу плату, это все равно не решит наших проблем. Вы можете что-то посоветовать?

Все это Азирафаэль и рассказал Кроули. С ужасом наблюдая, как в глазах демона разгорается настоящее адское пламя.

— Отлично! — ответил Кроули. — Просто отлично. Вот что надо посоветовать Ричарду. Небольшую часть годовых пропусков в клуб надо продавать за хорошие деньги. Но не аристократам и родственникам королевской семьи.

— А кому?

— Бизнесу, — объяснил Кроули. — Крупным корпорациям. Тем, кто согласен заплатить миллион фунтов за допуск нескольких топ-менеджеров в «Абигайль». В Лондоне достаточно людей, которые хотят быть принятыми в высшем свете, а «Абигайль» все еще остается символом эксклюзива для избранных. Между прочим, этот твой мистер Эфран прекрасно бы меня понял.

Азирафаэль с минуту обдумывал сказанное.

— Логично, — согласился он. — Я так ему и передам.

Улыбнувшись, Кроули рассказал о том, как идет искушение, то есть перевоспитание мистера Эфрана и склонение того к добрым делам. Азирафаэль остался доволен. И снова подумал, что из Кроули вышел бы настоящий ангел. Если бы тот не сделал неправильный выбор, медленно спустившись Вниз.

***

— Ты был прав, — признался Азирафаэль. — Несколько банков и крупных компаний уже заинтересовались этими пропусками.

Кроули просиял.

— Мне было трудно убедить Ричарда, — Азирафаэль замялся, ведь обойтись без ангельской магии ему не удалось, — в том, что мы выставили правильную цену. По правде говоря, я и сам не понимаю, почему мы требуем миллион фунтов за шесть пропусков?

— Потому что этого слишком много для обычного жителя Лондона, — объяснил Кроули. — И немного для тех, кто хочет эксклюзива. То есть для тех топ-менеджеров, которые придут поглазеть на высший свет. Они далеко не магнаты или олигархи, с которыми элите пришлось бы считаться. Нет, это обычные успешные корпоративные менеджеры. Почти как твой дорогой Гавриил.

— Он не мой, — Азирафаэль нахмурился. — В общем, Ричард не знает, как на все это отреагируют старожилы «Абигайль».

Кроули улыбнулся еще шире.

— Тем, кто считает себя лучше других по рождению, эта цена покажется невыносимо низкой.

— Но со старожилов «Абигайль» никто не взимает по сто пятьдесят тысяч фунтов в год. Как ты и хотел, Ричард создал комиссию, которая принимает заявление о вступлении в клуб. Анкеты, документы, и еще нужно, чтобы за каждого кандидата поручились два старых члена клуба, причем письменно. Безусловно, в отношении некоторых людей Ричард сделал исключение.

— Какой умный молодой человек этот Ричард. Я в нем не ошибся!

— Члены королевской семьи и их друзья уже приняты в клуб. И еще несколько человек. Которым просто нельзя было отказать. А остальные встали в очередь.

— И рассмотрение заявок…

— … будет длиться год, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Их же много! Кроули, в прежней «Абигайль» числилось семь тысяч человек! Семь тысяч!

— Прекрасно.

— Денег все равно не хватает.

— У меня есть еще одна идея, — сказал Кроули. — Как насчет соседей?

— Насчет кого? — удивился Азирафаэль.

Кроули оживился еще больше.

— Ангел, ты помнишь восемнадцатый век? Когда в Мейфэйре поселились Гросвеноры, те самые, которые потом стали герцогами Вестминстерскими? А вслед за Гросвенорами в Мейфэйр приехали и их друзья.

Азирафаэль задумался. Восемнадцатый век — это Лондон, который вдруг стал одним из мировых мегаполисов, стихи Бернса и романы Филдинга, и только что открытый Британский музей.

— Только не говори, что это было прекрасное время, — вторгся в его воспоминания Кроули.

— И не собирался. Просто я стараюсь находить что-нибудь хорошее в любой эпохе, — объяснил Азирафаэль. И тут же поправился. — Ну, почти в любой. Так что там про соседей?

— Сейчас в Мейфэйре живет не только английская аристократия, — объяснил Кроули. — Наоборот. Не каждый потомок какого-нибудь графа или пэра может позволить себе ультрадорогую квартиру на Беркли-сквер или Гросвенор-стрит. А тем, кому эта роскошь по карману, далеко не всегда имеют титулы.

С минуту Азирафаэль переваривал полученную информацию. О ценах на недвижимость в Мейфэйре он слышал и раньше. А сейчас в его душу закралось подозрение, кто именно повлиял на астрономический рост этих цен. Ведь без адских козней тут явно не обошлось.

Азирафаэль решил, что поинтересуется этим позже, когда Кроули вернется в Лондон и после задушевной беседы за бутылкой Кьянти можно будет припереть демона к стенке.

— Но в крупные корпорации мы уже обращались.

— Я не о них. Я о тех, кто приехал в Мейфэйр сравнительно недавно. Ты знаешь, где находится посольство Саудовской Аравии?

— На Чарльз-стрит, — ответил Азирафаэль.

— Именно. В Мейфэйре теперь живет немало состоятельных людей, приехавших с Ближнего Востока. И не только. Они еще не знают про «Абигайль» и при этом могли бы купить не только квартиру в Мейфэйре, но и сам клуб.

— Ты предлагаешь, чтобы Ричард убедил владельца «Абигайль» продать клуб какому-нибудь саудовскому принцу или племяннице русского олигарха?

— Нет, — Кроули покачал головой. — Ни в коем случае. Надо, чтобы они заинтересовались «Абигайль». Чтобы они захотели прийти в клуб, понимаешь? Они заплатят любую цену за эксклюзив.

Азирафаэль задумался. Как и подобает демону, Кроули прекрасно разбирался в человеческих пороках. И довольно цинично относился к проявлению добрых и чистых чувств, везде замечая лицемерие. Слишком часто, как считал Азирафаэль.

— Кстати, — продолжил Кроули. — Тебе это будет интересно. Сегодня мистер Эфран пожалел уличного котенка и сделал первое добровольное пожертвование в приют для бездомных животных.

У Азирафаэля отлегло от сердца.

***

На этот раз Ричард предложил Азирафаэлю поужинать в «Ритце».

Сперва Азирафаэль даже хотел отказаться. Все-таки он привык ходить в «Ритц» с Кроули, и, если честно, уже страшно соскучился по демону, застрявшему в Штатах. Но потом решил, что делает это и для Кроули в том числе.

— Все ваши советы сработали, мистер Фелл, — рассказал Ричард. — Дела у нашего клуба теперь идут намного лучше.

— Я рад это слышать, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Кстати, наш общий друг Энтони просил передать вам привет.

— Мне очень приятно, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, мистер Кроули скоро вернется. Для меня будет честью принять его в «Абигайль» и угостить виски из моих личных запасов.

— Тогда за будущее «Абигайль»!

Азирафаэль поднял бокал. А когда они пригубили шампанское, добавил:

— Вас что-то тревожит.

— Сказать по правде, да, — Ричард тяжело вздохнул. — Как управляющий клуба я несу ответственность и за его благополучие, и за верность традициям. Как руководитель я должен быть уверен в своих решениях и одновременно готов к критике. Безусловно, жесткие решения нравятся не всем. Меня все больше критикуют за новую политику клуба и за то, какой стала «Абигайль».

— Я всегда готов поддержать вас и спешу выразить восхищение вашей смелостью.

— Благодарю. Для вас не секрет, как отзываются старожилы клуба о наших новых гостях?

Азирафаэль кивнул. Он был ангелом, но вовсе не идиотом. Он прекрасно улавливал и читал человеческие эмоции, в том числе и отрицательные.

Но иногда было достаточно просто прислушаться.

Вчера вечером Азирафаэль приходил в «Абигайль». Он был искренне рад увидеть леди В., с которой у них снова завязалась дискуссия о Древнем Риме. Вот только на этот раз леди В. немедленно вспомнила варваров, разграбивших уникальную цивилизацию.

— Все началось с того, что римляне пустили варваров к себе дом, — заметила леди В.

И метнула красноречивый взгляд в сторону племянника какого-то бизнесмена из Дубаи. Оказалось, что тот неудачно поставил свою «Ламборгини» прямо перед входом в клуб — разумеется, чтобы выйти и галантно подать руку даме, которая с ним прибыла. Это сильно не понравилось одному из старожилов «Абигайль», приехавшему на такси — мистеру К. пришлось ждать целых четыре минуты, пока «Ламборгини» отъедет в сторону. Как можно было догадаться, настроение мистера К. оказалось безнадежно испорчено.

Раскланявшись с леди В., Азирафаэль побеседовал с сэром Ч. Они снова коснулись темы раннего христианства, и сэр Ч. недвусмысленно заметил:

— Христос не зря изгнал торгашей из храма. Нам тоже стоит это сделать.

Сэр Ч. при этом смотрел на двух банковских управляющих, которые что-то оживленно обсуждали за барной стойкой. Азирафаэль прислушался к их речи: ценные бумаги его мало интересовали, но было очевидно, что один менеджер старается в чем-то убедить другого.

— Они и тут пытаются втемяшивать друг другу свои акции, — добавил сэр Ч. — И даже не стесняются. Ну конечно, у них просто нет никаких других интересов. Лишь деньги и нажива имеют для них значение. Искусство или история им безразличны. Подозреваю, они не имеют понятия об их существовании.

К концу вечера обстановка в клубе была накалена до предела.

И теперь Азирафаэль не знал, что говорить Ричарду. Если честно, он надеялся, что Кроули скоро вернется. И сам все объяснит.

— Все будет хорошо, — начал Азирафаэль. — Вы так много делаете для клуба и нашего общества. Я уверен, ваш труд еще оценят по достоинству. Ведь фактически именно вы вытащили «Абигайль» из финансовой пропасти.

— Да. Но меня беспокоит, что наши новые посетители не смогут влиться в общество старожилов. Как бы вам объяснить — они действительно другие. В семьях, где они выросли, существовали иные традиции. На протяжении поколений. Они учились в других школах и уже с детства общались с другими детьми. Теперь это невозможно изменить, и старожилы это чувствуют.

Азирафаэль кивнул, решив ничего не отвечать: только так можно было удержаться, чтобы не рассказать Ричарду об адских кознях Кроули.

— Теперь еще эта автобусная остановка, — вздохнул Ричард. — Это же верх абсурда. И откуда в мэрии только такие идеи берутся?

В этот момент официанты как раз подали турнедо, а потом Ричард отвлекся на сомелье — тот вежливо поинтересовался, довольны ли гости Мальбеком, который он порекомендовал взять к мясу. Поэтому Азирафаэль так и не спросил, что именно Ричард имел в виду. И вообще решил сменить тему на литературу и историю.

Настроение Ричарда скоро улучшилось, и остаток вечера прошел в прекрасной атмосфере.

Было около десяти, когда Азирафаэль попрощался c Ричардом. В гардеробе тот неожиданно увидел какого-то старого приятеля по колледжу — разумеется, им оказался еще один молодой человек с изящными манерами и фамилией, которая не реже фамилии Ричарда упоминалась в учебниках истории. Его сразу же представили Азирафаэлю, «владельцу одной из самых знаменитых коллекций старинных изданий и моему личному бизнес-консультанту». От коктейля в «Риволи» Азирафаэль вежливо отказался, от такси тоже, и уже собирался отправиться пешком к себе в Сохо, как вдруг его окликнули.

— Мистер Фелл! Не будете ли вы так любезны…

Отказать леди Р. он не смог. Азирафаэль помнил ее еще со своего первого визита в «Абигайль» и предложил сесть за столик в фойе, прямо у входа в «Пальмовый дворик». И, если честно, он тайком посмотрел на часы, надеясь, что беседа о Байроне и Гете не затянется за полночь.

— Мне больше не к кому обратиться, — сказала леди Р. — Представьте себе, я была знакома с той самой леди Абигайль, в честь которой и назван наш клуб. Да-да, первый раз я пришла в клуб еще в восьмидесятых. «Абигайль» для всех нас больше, чем просто клуб. Это друзья, это те люди, рядом с которыми я отдыхаю душой. А теперь мое членство внезапно аннулировали, и мне нужно заново подавать заявку на вступление в клуб. И Ричард делает вид, что все так и должно быть!

— Это какая-то ошибка, — заверил ее Азирафаэль.

— Вы же поговорите с Ричардом?

— Обязательно.

Азирафаэль решил, что с Ричардом он свяжется утром.

А сейчас немедленно позвонит Кроули. В конце концов, в Нью-Йорке уже было утро.

То есть это у жителей Нью-Йорка было утро. Демон еще спал и ответил, лишь когда Азирафаэль позвонил в третий раз.

— Привет, — сказал Кроули. — Между прочим, у меня вчера был тяжелый день. Не так-то просто было убедить этого мистера Эфрана…

— Возвращайся, — оборвал его Азирафаэль.

— Что-то случилось? Наступил Апокалипсис или кто-то все-таки стащил книгу из твоего магазинчика?

— Не смешно. Кроули, ты должен вернуться в Лондон, и немедленно.

— Ангел, ты не мог бы объяснить?

Теперь его голос звучал встревоженно.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и решил все рассказать.

— Я больше не могу мучить этих людей.

— Ты про «Абигайль»?

— Да.

— Хм, — ответил Кроули. — Мне кажется, ты еще не так хорошо успел их узнать.

— Я достаточно их узнал, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Да, я прекрасно понял твой план. Ты сам говорил, что не любишь заниматься одним человеком, а предпочитаешь массовое воздействие. Ну да, несколько советов, которые ты дал Ричарду, привели к тому, что публика «Абигайль» стоит в очереди в Преисподнюю.

— И как же ты догадался?

Кроули не скрывал иронии.

— Ты пробуждаешь в людях самое низменное. Высокомерие, чванство, снобизм, гордыню.

— Ты забыл алчность, гнев и зависть, — заметил Кроули. — Я полагаю, именно такие чувства новые гости «Абигайль» вызывают у старожилов клуба?

— Конечно. И в данном случае ты сыграл на разнице в их происхождении.

— А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему они так носятся с этим происхождением? — спросил Кроули и рассмеялся. — Чей-то прапрапрапрапрадед получил титул лорда за то, что придушил какого-то другого лорда, который, конечно, и сам был отпетый головорез. Или этот прапрапрапрапрадед нажил состояние на работорговле, а потом купил себе титул графа. И теперь, шестьсот лет спустя, их потомки считают себя лучше других. Логично, ангел?

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Иногда он не знал, что отвечать Кроули.

— Их потомки не замешаны в преступлениях. И то, о чем ты говоришь, — не такой уж страшный грех, если бы при этом они хотели протянуть руку помощи тем, кому повезло меньше. Вот что стоит пробуждать в людях на самом деле! Сострадание!

— Да, с мистером Эфраном это сработало. Не знаю насчет приюта для бездомных, но того уличного котенка он забрал к себе в пентхаус. Теперь у котенка есть своя спальня с видом на Центральный парк, личный врач и горничная. Миллионы людей на Земле завидуют котенку мистера Эфрана!

— Кроули, ты же обещал!

— Я пошутил, — сказал Кроули. — Прости, ангел. Приют для бездомных Нью-Йорка будет открыт уже осенью. И еще мистер Эфран учредил фонд помощи для малоимущих семей. Видишь, я сделал все, что ты хотел.

— Хорошо, — смягчился Азирафаэль. — Я тоже сделал все, что ты хотел. Поэтому тебе пора возвращаться.

— Ладно.

Азирафаэль снова вздохнул. Не хотелось заканчивать разговор с Кроули на этой ноте.

И все-таки он не удержался.

— С тех, кому многое дано, многое и спрашивается. Разве нет?

— Да, — согласился Кроули. — Именно это я и делаю.

***

Азирафаэль знал, что идет в «Абигайль» в последний раз — попрощаться с новыми знакомыми и благословить их на лучшие деяния, пожелав им стойкости и доброты. Он решил сказать Ричарду, что их общий друг мистер Энтони Дж. Кроули на днях вернется из Нью-Йорка, а самому ему придется ненадолго уехать из Лондона. А если Ричард как-нибудь заметит его в «Ритце» — что ж, придется сделать так, что тот вообще не узнает их с Кроули. Не в первый раз.

Май в этом году выдался теплым. Можно было пойти в Сент-Джеймсский парк. Или в какой-нибудь другой. Вместо этого Азирафаэль вот уже полчаса кружил по кварталам Мейфэйра, а позже устроился на скамейке в тихом скверике. Отсюда был хорошо виден вход в «Абигайль» — клуб располагался точно напротив.

Разумеется, Азирафаэль позвонил Ричарду уже утром.

Разумеется, леди Р. была незамедлительно восстановлена в правах. Ричард даже обещал извиниться за досадную ошибку своего секретаря, и Азирафаэль был уверен, что уже сегодня увидит леди Р. в клубе. И, возможно, они снова обсудят восемнадцатый век и романтизм.

К сожалению, вчерашний разговор с Кроули все еще не выходил у Азирафаэля из головы. И даже сейчас, наслаждаясь тишиной скверика и теплым вечером, он до сих пор продолжал свой мысленный спор с демоном.

Наконец, Азирафаэль поднялся со скамейки. Он полюбовался цветущими в сквере клумбами, пересек улицу и оказался на автобусной остановке, заполненной людьми самых разных возрастов и, похоже, профессий — жители Лондона собирались домой после рабочего дня. Азирафаэль невольно улыбнулся, заметив в руках у одной девушки раскрытую книгу, немедленно вспомнил слова Кроули о том, что сейчас мало кто покупает бумажные издания, и пожелал, чтобы у этой девушки и дома находилось время на чтение книг.

Подошел автобус, и остановка быстро опустела.

Очень скоро Азирафаэль уже жал руку Ричарду. Тот сперва предложил заказать по коктейлю — ведь теперь в баре «Абигайль» работал и специальный резчик по льду.

— Чтобы в коктейлях были не только кубики, — объяснил Ричард. — Всякие фигурки и другие интересные штуки. Не правда ли, это забавная идея? Вот для этого мы и наняли резчика по льду.

— Действительно.

— Перейдем в следующий зал? Боюсь, здесь скоро будет шумновато.

Азирафаэль согласно кивнул. А потом и прямо перешел к делу, рассказав, что уезжает.

— Вы не представляете, как мне невероятно жаль это слышать, — заверил его Ричард. — Вы были так добры ко мне! Без вашей поддержки, мистер Фелл, я бы ничего не смог сделать. Двери «Абигайль» будут всегда открыты для вас.

— Благодарю. Мне приятно знать, что я смог хоть немного быть вам полезным. Дела в клубе ведь налаживаются, верно?

— Безусловно, — просиял Ричард, — хоть нам и пришлось потрудиться. Могу я все-таки чем-нибудь вас угостить, мистер Фелл? Может быть, бокал Марго?

На этот раз Азирафаэль не стал отказываться от выпивки.

Они снова подняли бокалы за будущее клуба. А потом Ричард вдруг нахмурился и сообщил:

— Если бы еще не эта инициатива с автобусной остановкой…

— А что с ней не так?

— С ней все не так. Мэрия всерьез хочет перенести автобусную остановку к нам под дверь. Решение еще окончательно не принято, и я надеюсь, мы сможем задействовать свои связи в мэрии, чтобы этого не случилось.

Азирафаэль снова пригубил вино.

— Это из-за автомобилей, которые приезжают в клуб? — догадался он.

— Именно так они это и объясняют, — Ричард покачал головой. — Мол, если рядом с входом в клуб останавливаются машины, то это создает лишний риск, поэтому лучше пусть машины заезжают на автобусную остановку. Разве не глупость?

Что отвечать, Азирафаэль не знал: машину он не водил. Следовало бы спросить Кроули.

Но ждать Кроули не потребовалось.

Ричард все объяснил сам.

— И там всегда кто-нибудь стоит, — сказал тот. — Ночью, конечно, никого нет. А вечером, когда в «Абигайль» приходят гости, они там все обязательно стоят. Ждут своего автобуса. И глядят, представляете?

— Глядят? — удивился Азирафаэль. — На вас?

— Один раз я добирался в клуб пешком, — продолжил Ричард. — Я встречался со старым знакомым в «Дорчестере», погода была прекрасная, и я сказал шоферу, чтобы он подъехал позже. В общем, мне пришлось пройти мимо них… Эти люди, которые ждали автобуса — они даже не расступились. При том, что они знали, куда я иду, понимаете, мистер Фелл?

— Конечно.

— Они смотрели на меня так, будто я им что-то должен. Не могу забыть эти озлобленные, полностью лишенные интеллекта взгляды…

Азирафаэль хотел было рассказать Ричарду о той девушке с книгой, которую сам только что видел на автобусной остановке, но осекся.

Потому что в зал вошла леди Р.

— Мистер Фелл, неужели это правда? Вы нас покидаете?

— Увы, — Азирафаэль развел руками и улыбнулся. — Я пришел попрощаться.

Конечно, Ричард пригласил леди Р. за их столик: было видно, что он хочет загладить вину.

— Я рад, что вы на меня больше не сердитесь, — сказал ей Ричард. — Кстати, я только что рассказывал мистеру Феллу о наших бедах с этой автобусной остановкой.

Леди Р. покачала головой.

— Никогда не понимала, зачем вообще нужен автобус в Мейфэйре, — заметила она. — У всех, кто здесь живет, есть автомобили. Обычно даже несколько. А если кто-то и пользуется общественным транспортом, ну что ж, мне очень жаль, но для таких людей в Лондоне и построили метро. До «Зеленого парка» здесь будет около мили, верно?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Ричард. — Но я полностью согласен с вами. Я бы вообще запретил здесь автобусное движение. К сожалению, люди, которые ждут автобуса и пялятся на таких, как мы, они ведь еще и голосуют за тех, кто потом сует эту остановку под дверь «Абигайль».

— Мистер Фелл, — леди Р. сейчас была само очарование, — скажите, а у вас нет знакомых в мэрии? Вы не могли бы повлиять на ситуацию?

Азирафаэль снова улыбнулся в ответ.

Он представил здесь Кроули. Здесь, в этом зале, среди этой публики. Которая так спешила в Ад.

А еще вспомнил свой последний с ним разговор.

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, — пообещал Азирафаэль. А про себя добавил:

«Чтобы остановку уж точно перенесли».


End file.
